custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Powai Nui
Powai Nui was an island in the Matoran Universe and a part of the west Southern Island chain. It was home to the Toa Powai, a population of Matoran and refugees from several other islands such as Nynrah and Leskya Nui. History Early History Powai Nui was created along with the other islands in the Matoran Universe. In its early stage, the island was unnamed and was devoid of vegetation and wildlife. It consisted only of geological structures, mainly mountains and bodies of waters. Later, the Great Beings placed plant and Rahi species on the island and later inhabited the island with around 2,500 Matoran. The Matoran formed element-based tribes, and lived fighting over resources and developing little. Later, in response to several issues arising between the Le-Matoran and the Ta-Matoran, the island's first formal organization, the Ranger's Guild, would be formed. It would be followed by several other groups, such as the Trailworks Organization, the Kakkan Containment Organization, and the Thunderhead Union. The Great Beings created a Toa of Stone named Qedua and placed him on the island, tasking him with bringing the Matoran together. He was placed in a region which would later become Po-Powai, and mistakenly assumed that the rest of the island was a similar desert environment. Because of this, he named the island Powai Nui, "Powai" being derived from Po-Wahi, the Matoran word for a region of Stone. He succeeded in bringing the Matoran together, and the Matoran formed the four now-recognized regional polities: Vo-Powai, Ko-Powai, Le-Powai and Po-Powai. However, there was still no central government on the island and it remained lawless. Because he hadn't transformed into a Turaga yet, Qedua sensed that he needed to establish a government on the island in order to fulfill his destiny. He gathered several trusted and hard-working Matoran and formed the Powai Nui Governing Body. This Body absorbed many of the island's organizations into it and renamed them "departments." The Trailworks Organization and the Ranger's Guild became the Department of Wilderness Preservation and Trailworks, the Thunderhead Union was split into the Departments of Communication and Finance, and the KCO became the Department of Containment. This action was met with resentment by several members of these organizations, who convinced Qedua to give them more independence from the governing body. Qedua reformed the PNGB into the Powai Nui Governing Coalition, which was an alliance of organizations governing the island rather than a body controlling several organizations. Aside from the Department of Wilderness Preservation and Trailworks, which became the Association of Powai Nuian Wilderness and Trailworks, all other organizations were reverted to their prior states. With his destiny achieved, Qedua transformed into a Turaga of Stone. However he still felt it was his duty as a Turaga to lead the Matoran, and he was appointed the Chief of the island. In the absence of a Toa, the Great Beings placed a Toa of Lightning named Maroona on the island. Against the Storm The exiled Great Being Jayniss ended up on Powai Nui, being chased by several Dark Hunters. Maroona eventually saved him from the Dark Hunter "Sunder," and he left his Staff of Vortices on the island before leaving using it's powers. The staff would be given to the KCO for containment and study. The Regression After some time, Makuta Hysterix arrived, as did the Dark Hunter "Alchemist". Hysterix' body was destroyed, however, he remained trapped as a spirit on the astral plane. During an air raid conducted by the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Toa were hid inside a pocket dimension to avoid detection, where they remained for many years in a stasis-like state. Due to the fear and suffering from the raid, the Matoran inhabitants of the island scattered and formed small hideouts. The Feral Plains TBA Description Environment For unknown reasons, Powai Nui's environments varies greatly by location, despite it not being large enough to contain more than one type of habitat. There are four prominent habitats on the island, each dictating the borders of the island's regional polities: * Vo-Powai: This area in the middle of the island is a hilly grassland filled with greatgrass. It's climate is generally temperate, but tends to alternate between warm and cold seasons, and rarely snows. * Ko-Powai: To the north and north-west the mountain range continues, increasing in elevation and prominence. Here, a system of mysterious currents deflects any warm air coming from elsewhere, causing it to be perpetually shrouded in snow. * Le-Powai: A series of more mountains, the canyons of which are populated with dense forests dominated by gigantic coniferous trees. It is more humid and foggy and is known for it's high rate of rainfall. * Po-Powai: An arid desert characterized by the redness of it's sand caused by high iron content. Sparsely but evenly populated with shrubs and grasses and home to plateaus, mesas, and other unique rock formations. Devoid of precipitation almost all of the time and very hot and dry. Government TBA Culture TBA Locations * Vo-Powai * Po-Powai * Le-Powai * Ko-Powai * The Interlands * Desolation River * Lake Faradi * Aqueduct Base Inhabitants Powai Nui is home to many Matoran, all of which are of one of the six main elements (Ice, Fire, Earth, Water, Stone, Air) or of Lightning. Vo-Matoran are the most numerous type of Matoran on the island. After the arrival of Leskya Nuian Matoran and Toa, Fa-Matoran were introduced to the island as well. Notable Inhabitants Current * Arvos * Bivwak * Corduk * Dymmox * Hatar * Haumaru * Hysterix * Kakkan * Koura * Leoger * Lewok * Maroona * Morayne * Navahko * Nepto * Parahi * Salvina * Sardar * Serpex * Shensii * Tura * Wreshi * Yedrin Former * "Alchemist" * Detras * Jeko * Keelo * Merdana * Vandir Trivia * Powai Nui's landscape and characteristics are based on the geography of the western United States. Category:Islands